


Remus and Kreacher's exploration

by Crispypotatos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Crack, Harry Potter - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Punishment, Spanking, Tags Are Hard, Weirdness, house elf, iamsorry, slight blowjob/handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispypotatos/pseuds/Crispypotatos
Summary: Remus and Kreacher get up to fun times
Relationships: remus/kreacher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Remus and Kreacher's exploration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [to_the_barricades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_the_barricades/gifts).



> This was written as a joke on Instagram. My friend and I were coming up with weird ships and this happened. I am so sorry.
> 
> Also, it is labeled as non-con because of obvious slave/master issues.

Today was the day. The day of Kreacher's freedom, today, Kreacher would get his master's cock. "Sir, may I put my wrinkly lips around your balls?" Kreacher looked up through hooded lips into Remus's eyes.  
"Say Master, slave."  
"Permission to suck your dick, master?" Kreacher repeated with emphasis on the 'master'. "I love your cock Master, I want your come burning my throat, I want it painting my face," Kreacher whispered as he took one of his master's balls into his mouth. A hand slowly stroking Remus's length, from the base to tip. Kreacher reveled in the pleasured sigh from his Master, "Yes. Just like that Master, I love your moans. Moan for me master."  
"You do not give the commands, slave, present for me. Now."  
Kreacher smirked at the command, Master was an idiot sometimes, Kreacher wanted punishment. "Sorry Master." Kreacher let go of Remus's cock and turned around. Lifting his ass high up in the air, buttocks uncovered by his potato sack, "Do what you wish Master." Kreacher could feel a hand rubbing his ass.  
Then, WHACK, a hand slapped the right buttock, WHACK. A second time.  
"Yes Master, punish me, please." Kreacher moaned out. A third smack. Kreacher loved imagining the glint of dominance Remus got in his eyes when practicing discipline. "Slap my ass Master, slap my buttocks as hard as fucking possible."  
"My slave does not give orders." Remus whispered, "You get my cock as punishment. No lube."  
"Please Master, no. I need lube." Kreacher hoped the panic he was feeling couldn't be heard in his voice, "Your cock is too big Master."  
"Too bad," Remus replied. Kreacher could feel his master opening him up, "Master gives the orders." Master slammed his cock into Kreacher's anus, it burned but felt exquisite. The shape and heft of master's balls had always been amazing. But this. This was the best.  
"Take my cock slave, let me fill your ass up with cock. This asshole is so tight-..." Remus, Master, trailed off into grunts. His balls slapping against Kreacher's buttocks. He would have marks tomorrow, "I love your asshole slave."  
"Yes, master. Take my asshole virginity." Kreacher moaned in awe of Remus's large dick. It must have been at least 7 inches, "I love every inch of it. I want come on my face but now I want it oozing out of Kreacher's butthole. Fill me up, Master, please." Kreacher waggled his butt back and forth slightly.  
"Slave doesn't give orders," Master repeated again. He stopped thrusting into Kreacher's ass, "You deserve more punishment." Remus started thrusting again, much faster, balls making *thwack* sounds against Kreacher's ass. Then yelled loudly, "House-elf two! Bring in the riding-crop!"  
Within seconds a tiny, timid elf came in. Brandishing a large riding crop.  
"Now smack this elf's ass. Spare no expense. Leave marks."  
The elf nodded.  
Remus gripped Kreacher's narrow hips and continued to thrust, nearing his edge, "Smack harder." He commanded the elf.  
The elf obeyed, whacking with a newfound force. The crop came away leaving a blatant red mark.  
Kreacher could feel Master nearing his end with every thrust into his buttocks, "Master -- fill me up -- I need your seed inside me."  
Remus started to clench his own ass. His cock was throbbing with each new thrust. The elf's spanking was starting to affect him.  
Then it started to happen.  
Master's cock started to shoot cum out, filling Kreacher's ass up. Kreacher could feel the cum sinking into his insides, attempting to impregnate him. And he loved it.  
THE END


End file.
